


Movie Lines

by WhiteHotBlueFlame



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Hollstein - Freeform, movies - Freeform, quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5617954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteHotBlueFlame/pseuds/WhiteHotBlueFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time Laura and Carmilla have a conversation involving their feelings Laura devolves into quoting rom-coms and novels. It's frustrating the hell out of Carmilla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Lines

**Author's Note:**

> I'm all for siting your sources, but maybe not during romantic moments? The quote is from Simply Irresistible, (1999) changed slightly. It's a good line and weirdly appropriate. I proof my own work so if you spot mistakes you have two options, tell me or pretend you didn't notice them (I agree with either option). Feel free to let me know what you think. Enjoy! (originally posted on Santasgotasecret.tumblr.com as part of Carmilla secret santa 2015.)

Carmilla knew Laura was a capable writer, _she’s a journalism major for Christ’s sake_. But every time they had a conversation involving their feelings Laura devolved into quoting rom-coms and novels. It was frustrating the hell out of Carmilla. 

After a fight, Laura had stormed out of their room. She returned a few hours later, they took deep breaths and apologized. Carmilla made sure Laura knew how extraordinary she was, not just to herself, but to the world. Carmilla tried to impress upon the girl that they were both supernatural when they were together.

Laura looked Carmilla in the eye, her face serious, and her eyes tearing slightly. “My whole life was ordinary, and then we met and these amazing things started to happen. And I can't explain them, and I know that bothers you. Your life was full of spectacular things, Carm, mine wasn't. And for the first time I feel like I could do anything. And I don't know if I need you to keep that feeling, but I know I want you.” Carmilla’s eyes searched Laura’s face for the sincerity she hoped would be there. She pulled Laura in for a hug, laying her lips on the girl’s cheek. Laura’s hands held Carmilla close. She whispered into the crook of Carmilla’s neck. “Simply Irresistible. 1999.”

Carmilla pulled back, torn. “Why do you do that? You are an amazing writer, I’ve proofed your schoolwork. Why do you insist on quoting movies when we’re having a serious conversation?” Carmilla’s voice was harsh with emotion. 

Laura looked deep into Carmilla’s eyes, seeing the slight hurt behind the hardness of them. “Because famous romance novelists and movie writers could say things so much better than I can. I look into your eyes and I lose myself, my voice disappears. You turn my brain to mush with just one look. You’re incredible and amazing and gorgeous and sexy as hell. And there is no one who can say that more eloquently than the writers of a Rom-com or an author of a romantic novel. So I steal their words. I mean every word I say, but it keeps me from stuttering and rambling. But apparently doesn’t keep me from hurting you. But you should know if I’m quoting a movie I mean every word of it.” Carmilla smiled at Laura. “And here I’ll even say this in my own words, though I’m sure rom-coms and novels have used them too. I love you.”


End file.
